


【翔润】Game Rules 05（ABO）

by Zucca8023



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 04:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15211094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【翔润】Game Rules 05（ABO）

樱井翔哼着小调进家门的时候，正好碰见上大学的弟弟下课回家。

樱井修狐疑地上下打量了哥哥好几眼，“怎么，哥，你的春天又来了？”

抬手敲了弟弟一个栗子，樱井翔笑骂，“没大没小的，跟你哥怎么说话呢！”

“嘶——一被我猜中你就扯这套，也不换换样。”樱井修揉着脑袋嘟囔，在玄关见到一双高跟鞋，樱井修眼睛一亮，大声嚷嚷了起来，“姐，姐——你快来，翔哥今天回来的时候一脸春风！”

“噔噔噔噔——”一阵急促的脚步声从楼上传下来，一个穿着套装还没来得及脱的年轻姑娘跑到门口，“怎么怎么？翔哥这么快就勾搭上了？”

当事人无语望天，有这么一对弟妹，真是人生不幸啊！

樱井舞才不管哥哥怎么想，拽着刚刚脱了鞋子的樱井翔就把他拉到沙发边强行按着他坐下，“快跟我说说，你看上谁了，没准我认识呢，还能帮你参谋参谋”

帮我参谋？先把你那一脸的八卦收起来再说吧！樱井翔不太想说，一则是自己单方面看上了人家，对方完全不知道；再则，就樱井修那个大嘴巴，今儿告诉他，明儿这事儿就能全世界人尽皆知，传到松本润耳朵里让他误会可就大大的不好了。

樱井俊和妻子回到家，见到的就是女儿和小儿子跟逼供一样的连环审问大儿子，被审问的那个还笑嘻嘻地胡搅蛮缠试图混过去。

做父亲的第一万次庆幸，把大儿子送出国后，女儿和小儿子每一年的寒暑假都是在英国度过的。英语成了两个孩子的第二母语这都是次要的，最重要的的是，兄妹三人的感情一直深厚，要知道，在他们这样的人家，亲人之间的疏远和反目，才是最大的祸害。

“说什么呢这么热闹？”母亲樱井洋子不似樱井俊这样含蓄，她直接走进客厅来到孩子们身边，问道。

“翔哥有对象了，是谁他不告诉我们。”樱井修做了个鬼脸，压根没管樱井翔大变的脸色。

“妈，你别听他瞎说，八字还没一撇呢！”

“哇原来你是单相思啊翔哥！不是你告诉我看上了先上了再唔唔唔——”

“嗯？再怎么样？”母亲还没表态呢，樱井舞就先满脸危险地开了口。

“哪个跟你说的这种混账话！可不是我告诉你的！”捂着弟弟的嘴，樱井翔威胁般地看着这小子，露出了“敢再多说一句你就死定了”的神色。

“再怎么都不怎么样！我这么正经的哥能怎么样！”搞定了弟弟，樱井翔再转向妹妹，一脸正色，“不过小舞我作为哥哥也要说说你都二十九了也不找个结婚对象你是Alpha可供选择的有那么多……”

不得不说，樱井翔转移的一手好注意力，母亲果然不再关注樱井翔的对象到底是谁，“小翔倒是提醒我了，小舞，你跟我来一下，我这里有几个不错的孩子你看一看……”

这招祸水东引可是挺混账的，樱井舞垂头丧气地跟在母亲身后，回头冲着樱井翔一龇牙，恨不得咬死他。

嘴边得意的笑容还没扯起来呢，父亲低沉的声音就在他背后响起来了，“小翔，跟我到书房来一趟。”

这回幸灾乐祸的换成樱井修了，看着哥哥一脸忐忑，他满心都是对方遭了报应的快感，父亲的下一句话，就让他从天堂直接落回了地狱。

“阿修，晚饭后我们谈一谈你的期中成绩单。”

完了完了，期中挂了四门课，老爹是要扒我层皮了啊！

跟着父亲走进书房，樱井俊却没过问刚才客厅里的事情，而是从公文包里掏出一个文件夹放在了桌子上，示意儿子读一读。

拿起文件夹翻开仔细读完，樱井翔抬头，有些不明所以，“爸，这是……”

“松本株式会社旗下的一家制药公司想上市，问我们有没有跟他们合作的意向。你手里的这个是合同。”樱井俊点了点儿子手里的文件夹，“我想把这件事交给你去谈。”

“诶？我还以为……”樱井翔吃了一惊。

“以为会过段时间再让你参与家族生意？你已经不小了，公司迟早要交给你，你早点成才，我也能早点卸下担子不是么。”

“我知道了。那爸，松本株式会社跟我们之前有过合作吗？”

“没有，他们搞轻工业，我们搞房地产，原来是八竿子都打不着的两个领域。我猜，他们是终于成点气候觉得有资格搭上咱家这条大船了。”樱井俊冷笑一声，有些不屑。

父亲的神情和语气让他的态度表露无遗，樱井翔有些不明白，既然知道松本家不是个好的合作伙伴，那为什么……

“第一次接触合同就能想到这些问题，不错。”樱井俊把儿子的表情看在眼里，赞许地点了点头，“不过，我可没说让你去谈成这桩生意。你的任务，是拒绝掉他们，还要让松本株式会社的人觉得自己占了便宜。”

“好的，您放心，交给我吧。”樱井翔恍然，原来如此。

拿着合同走出书房，樱井翔却想到了别的。

松本株式会社啊……松本桑，说不定，我们以后见面的机会，会比你想象的还要多呢。

 

此时的医院中，松本润正蜷缩在床上，忍受着一波又一波令他心跳都紊乱的疼痛，一整天只吃了一块栗子蛋糕，胃里空空如也，他却完全感觉不到饿，不敢挣扎，怕撕裂后背和臀部的伤口，只能维持着一个僵硬的姿势，捱过这段时间。

实在是太疼了，脸色苍白，冷汗顺着额头一股一股流下去，连嘴唇都失了血色。松本润把樱井翔白天留下的名片拿在手里，将这张小卡片贴在额头上，闭上眼，想象着那是樱井翔温暖干燥的大手。

名片上还带着他若有似无的信息素味道，那是雨后的松树林，带着松针和松脂清冽的芬芳，仿佛樱井翔就在身边，跟小时候一样，把膝盖摔破的自己抱在怀里安慰，想象着对方的信息素环绕在自己身边，想象着那个带着松林气息的怀抱是属于自己的。

那是他做梦都想拥有的松林，但松本润也无比的清楚，这只是做梦而已。

被疼痛折磨了半宿的松本润终于疲惫地沉沉睡去，冷汗打湿了衣服，手里还攥着名片。

 

一周以后，松本株式会社总部的某个会议室中，樱井翔带领的团队和松本方面的高层开始了第一次正式谈判。

对方诚意十足，不仅负责跟樱井翔对谈的人是松本株式会社的CEO，他们还带上了松本胜雄。

双方继承人都在，松本方面的继承人却不负责拿主意，这样暗中的放低姿态，让樱井翔这一方的很多人都觉得非常满意。

樱井翔却皱起了眉头，因为那个CEO是在松本胜雄往下坐之后，才坐下的。虽然两个人同时落座，然而就是这一点点的时间差就让他警惕了起来。

那个CEO这么做有两个可能，一是给松本胜雄面子，再者，拿主意的其实是松本胜雄。

就个人而言，樱井翔一点都不希望是后者，只因松本胜雄是个彻头彻尾的王八蛋，而王八蛋，一般不按套路出牌。

绷紧所有神经，不错过谈判桌上的任何一个细节，樱井财团与松本株式会社的第一次合同谈判，开始了。

谈判的过程其实很无聊，不过是表面上的来言去语，暗地里的剑影刀光，双方出招，各有保留，打了将近三个小时的太极，樱井翔提出了各种修改合同的建议，松本方面有的接受了，有的驳回了，被驳回的还想争取，接受了的由一旁的秘书记下。

松本胜雄一直在玩手机，跟没骨头一样地瘫在椅子上。

那个CEO一直微笑着跟樱井翔谈判，就好像身边的松本胜雄不存在一样，连个眼神都没给过他。

樱井翔则在心里冷笑，这两个人，一个录像，一个录音，还真是配合默契。

就在樱井翔打算把之前被驳回的那些条件再争取一下的时候，松本胜雄把手机一收，抬起了头。

“都谈了三个小时了也没个结果，这样吧，樱井桑，我晚上还有个约会，需要我们的CEO陪我出场一下，今天的会就开到这儿吧，我看你的人也都累了，咱改天再约？”松本胜雄语气轻佻，好像这几个小时大家在谈的是明天要去哪儿露营，而不是公司上市的融资合同。

谈判骤然被打断，双方后面坐着的人脸上都露出了诧异和不耐的神色。樱井翔却一脸平静，爽快地答应了下来，“那就依松本桑说的，我们改天再约。”

松本胜雄和樱井翔握手道别的时候，满脸真挚的微笑，用只有两个人能听见的声音说道，“对了樱井桑，我哥哥今天就出院了，托你的福，他康复得很快。”

樱井翔也回了一个同样的笑容，“哪里哪里，是我应该做的。”

“樱井桑可真是君子，”松本胜雄往樱井翔的手里塞了一张卡片，“正好我哥哥也是个君子，君子和君子就应该成为朋友，这是我哥哥的名片，如果你肯赏光，就联系联系他吧，我哥哥朋友很少，平时很无聊的。如果能多了樱井桑这个朋友，我相信他会很高兴的。回见。”

说完，松本胜雄转身就走。

“松本桑。”樱井翔叫住了他。

回过头，松本胜雄脸上带着恰到好处的诧异。

“谢了。”扬了扬手中的名片，樱井翔笑得很开心，似乎两个人的关系因为这一张名片拉近了很多。

“应该的。”松本胜雄露齿一笑，好像在为能给哥哥介绍一个朋友而高兴。

捏着名片回到自己的车里，将名片凑到鼻子边上闻了闻，樱井翔的脸色却迅速阴沉了下来。

名片上喷了香氛，跟松本润信息素的味道一模一样。名片的正面除了“松本润”三个汉字和一串电话号码之外什么职务都没印，背面的几行字也跟社会角色完全无关。

“松本株式会社董事长长子，Omega，东京大学人类学科学士，品行端良，温和谦逊，擅长料理，对室内搭配很有研究……”

难道身为一个Omega，松本润就活该成为你们养在笼子里的金丝雀吗？还是可以随意凌辱玩弄的那种？

捏着这张除了相亲之外一无是处的名片，樱井翔觉得有一种冰冷的愤怒充斥在胸膛，因为松本润，他头一次痛恨起了第二性别。

感受到后座上的樱井翔因为心虚不平而起伏激荡的信息素，司机有些担心地开了口，“大少爷……”

“……抱歉，让你难受了吧。”樱井翔一惊，迅速收敛起了信息素，同时歉意道。

“没关系，我是Beta，不要紧的。倒是大少爷，你身体不舒服吗？”司机摇了摇头，语气依旧充满了担忧。

“只是因为刚才的谈判，心情不太好……”樱井翔隐瞒了自己心情不好的原因。

“大少爷，我们回家吗？”确认了樱井翔不是身体有恙，司机也就不再深究，转而问起了樱井翔的目的地。

“不，我们去蜂蜜公爵。”

 

松本胜雄回到家里的时候，松本润正侧躺在自己卧室的床上看书。

出院并不意味着痊愈，因为体质差，因为凝血比正常人慢很多，想要把这些伤全部养好，至少需要三周的时间。

“喀嚓。”是门把手被旋开的声音。

松本润眼皮都没抬，盯着书语调平板，“出去。”

“别这样嘛润哥哥，人家可是刚到家就来看你了呢！”松本胜雄捏着嗓子学娇滴滴的小姑娘，刺鼻的信息素味道加上怪异的语调，非常令人作呕。

“那你应该看完了，看完了就出去吧，好走不送。”松本润依旧盯着书本，慢条斯理地翻了一页。

脚步声反而逼近了，手中的书被抽走，“怎么，你还想被抽个大嘴巴子吗？”

就在松本胜雄准备将松本润压在床上的时候，松本润的一句话成功让松本胜雄不敢再轻举妄动。

他这一次玩得太过火了，把人弄出一身伤还被外人送到了医院里，松本先生恼怒异常，狠狠抽了松本胜雄一个耳光，并且停掉了他的一张信用卡。

松本先生还告诉他，如果再有一次类似的事情发生，就停掉他的所有信用卡，以后他就只花自己每个月的工资吧。

没有钱，就意味着没法嫖娼，这对于沉迷床上运动的松本胜雄来说，简直比杀了他还要难受。

看着脸色阴晴不定的松本胜雄，松本润又添了一把火进去，“你可想清楚，如果有了这一次，你以后可就只能操我一个人了，你甘心吗？”

甘心？甘他妈了个逼的心！

虽然知道松本润这话言过其实，但松本胜雄同样明白，松本润一定会把这件事告诉父亲，那自己的信用卡被停了以后，他那些相好的，十有八九都会离开他，没有那么多花样和选择，想想就腻歪。

为了以后长久的乐趣，松本胜雄咬咬牙，收回了推向松本润肩膀的手，转而揪住了他的头发。

“唔！”松本胜雄俯下身去，狠狠咬住松本润的嘴唇，给了他一个充满血腥味的吻。

“等你伤好了，我们再好好聊聊，润，哥，哥。”松本胜雄森然一笑，放开松本润的头发，转身离去。

松本润咽掉嘴里的血，长长的睫毛垂下盖住眼睛，不知道在想什么。

重新捡起被随意扔到床上的书，他像什么事都没有发生一样，继续看书。

然而，微微颤动的书页，暴露了他并不平静的内心。

“叮咚！”手机信息进来的声音吓得松本润一抖，慌乱地放下书拿起电话一看，松本润不自觉地咽了口唾沫。

“发件人：樱井翔。”

 

——TBC


End file.
